


【银土】迷宫（1）

by Solrac2019



Series: 迷宫 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrac2019/pseuds/Solrac2019
Summary: 银土，会提及高桂+威冲。娱乐圈设定。系列文，每篇一个小主题。银时有点抖S，但全文会甜。





	【银土】迷宫（1）

Chapter 1：有男朋友的人别随随便便上热搜

发布会正式开始了。现场聚集了几乎全部叫得上名号的媒体，记者们严阵以待，长枪短炮已然对着舞台上闪个不停。

直播也在同步进行中。想也知道，观看人数绝对是个天文数字。

JOY4走红多年，解散后四个成员也都是腥风血雨的存在，这次重组，完全是近期最值得关注的事没有之一。

志村新八拿起话筒，忍不住转头看了看舞台上坐在自己旁边的那四个家伙。

他们中间，一个十分钟前刚因为晕车晕机晕各种东西吐了一通，现在正咧着嘴傻笑，头上都仿佛顶着“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈”的弹幕；一个一脸认真，坐姿正式，但是手上正在拿着PSP，这种场合他居然还有闲心玩游戏；一个微微眯着眼，看似百无聊赖，然而目光中有种让人捉摸不定的东西，满身都散发着“这人很危（zhong）险（er）”的气息；还有最后一个……啊喂最后这个虚着个死鱼眼的人是闹哪样啊！一看就很没有节操的样子啊！就好像下一秒他就要在所有记着和摄像机的围观下，把手伸向自己的鼻子去挖鼻屎了啊！真的有这种偶像吗不会被封杀吗！都是他啊啊啊连神乐酱都要带坏了啊！等等他的手真的已经伸向鼻子了——

新吧唧当机立断：“大家下午好，欢迎参加JOY4重组的新闻发布会，我是志村新八，也是银桑的好朋友了，很高兴今天能为发布会担任主持人——啊喂银桑你注意点啊，这是直播啊，你的手指要去挖什么啊！咳咳，嗯，银桑，说起来，大家都非常关注，JOY4已经解散好几年了，这次重组是为了什么呢？”

银时虚着眼，懒洋洋地看了他一眼：“当然是为了赚钱啊。银桑我也是要恰饭的嘛。现在流量越来越不好赚，观众越来越不好糊弄，粉丝要求越来越高，眼看着银桑我就要过气了，只好拽着这几个老家伙出来卖卖情怀，营个业咯。”

新吧唧怒吼：“喂！你这也说得太实在了吧！台本上明明写着让你们说说青春说说梦想的吧！你这种态度能骗到钱就怪了啊！”

桂一脸迷惑地凑近了话筒：“诶？为了青春和梦想吗？银时告诉我这次通告能赚5000块我才来的哦。少一块钱我都不干的哦。”

新吧唧再次怒吼：“5000块就把你收买了吗！你到底对自己的身价有没有认知啊！！”

坂本辰马也开口了：“啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈！我是听说这里有办同学会啊，黑子早两周就给我发了邀请函了。啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈，黑子呢？”

新吧唧再再次怒吼：“黑子到底是谁啊！从来没有听说JOY4里还有个黑子啊！你们难道是JOY5吗！”

其实新吧唧脑海中已经积攒了另外5000个字的吐槽，但是他忍耐了，轻咳一声，正色望向了一直沉默着的，看起来比较靠谱的高杉晋助，心里想着，或许他会按照台本说吧？“高杉先生，您愿意回归JOY4的重组，是为了什么呢？”

高杉冷冷笑着哼了一声，对着话筒道：“自然是为了看着这个腐败的世界，被彻底毁掉啊！”

……

…………

………………

冷场了。

新吧唧完全忘了台本上这个时候自己要说什么，他胡乱指了个记者道：“下面我们进入问答环节！这位先生，你先来提问吧！”

那位记者激动地接过话筒，提问道：“JOY4之前解散据说是坂田先生和高杉先生队内不和，请问是这样的吗？”

银时和高杉同时侧头“切”了一声，坂本这个时候“啊哈哈哈”着凑近了话筒：“怎么会呢，金时和高杉的关系很好啊！我还记得有一次我们一起去夜店玩，金时和高杉都点了同一位姑娘哦，是不是超有默契啦。啊哈哈哈，啊哈哈哈。”

“喂，你把别人名字叫对一次不行吗？”银时道。

“啊哈哈哈，金时，人家姑娘没选你选了高杉，你也不至于记恨了这么久吧。”坂本继续大笑。

桂也“哈哈哈”着凑近了话筒：“不过那位女士后来说高杉不懂风情哦。高杉，你这样的话，不会有人妻喜欢你的哦。诶，对了，黑子今天为什么还没来啊？”

新吧唧第N次怒吼：“黑子到底是谁啊！人妻又是什么啊！点姑娘的事你们当着这么多记着的面说出来真的不要紧吗！我们还在直播啊！诶，高杉不解风情是真的吗？”

直播间爆了，记者会的氛围更加热烈了。

另一个女记者抢过了话筒提问：“有传言说JOY4解散是因为高杉先生和桂先生之间的情感纠葛，请问这是否属实呢？桂先生，您现在还是单身吗？”

“不是单身，是桂。”桂一本正经地说道：“说起来，参加发布会前，有一位婆婆很凶地告诉我说让我不要乱说话，更不要说出来‘我的性癖不是人妻而是NTR’这种事，啊咧，那位婆婆是谁啊？”

新吧唧如同灵魂出窍：“诶，你是说，穿灰色衣服，叼着根烟，擦了口红，头发梳起来，现在正在后台磨刀准备等下把你们四个一起砍死的那位婆婆吗？那是登势婆婆，是你们的经纪人哦。”

桂恍然大悟地点点头：“哦，是我们的经纪人哦。原来如此。”

新吧唧怒吼：“原来如此你个鬼啊！你连自己的经纪人都不认识吗！你们到底是怎么回事啊！赶紧想想你们今天会有多少个热搜啊！负责帮你们处理负面的PR姑娘今天晚上不要睡了啊！啊喂银桑你居然还拿出手机数起来了？”

“让银桑看看自己是不是过气了嘛。”银时懒洋洋地说，就真的翻起了热搜榜。

此前他们贡献的热搜包括：

#JOY4重聚#，#银时为钱营业#，#高杉 高中二年留级生#，#银高夜店抢姑娘#，#高杉不解风情#，#5000块买桂#，#啊哈哈哈魔性坂本#，#桂 NTR#，#桂 性癖#，#崩溃的新吧唧#。

前十条热搜里，他们承包了十个。

但是排名第11的那条不太起眼的热搜，正巧在这时被银时看到了：#土方十四郎 松平栗子#。

再次抬头时，之前的死鱼眼和懒洋洋没睡醒的表情都不见了，腥红的眸子露了出来，银时明显脸色不善。他就在这个直播的现场，当着所有的记者和所有的直播间的观众们，拍了拍话筒，沉声问道：“喂，松平栗子是谁啊？”

土方十四郎刚刚结束了自己混乱的一天。松平栗子突然跑来探他的班，他对于对方的心意心知肚明，但那是松平老爹的女儿，他向来只当妹妹看待。这次再忍不下去，他中午带着对方出去吃饭，趁着机会把话挑明了。女孩儿很是失落，但也表明了谅解，还说以后不会再来探班了。本还想着了却一件心事，结果下午的时候就得知被狗仔拍到，上了热搜。

《真选组血风录》第一季意外爆红，土方瞬间跻身顶级流量行列，这个时候爆出绯闻绝对不是什么好事。

但栗子可是公司老板松平老爹的女儿，哪有什么是松平搞不定的。眼看着热搜被压下去了，土方才松了口气，心想着那个人整个下午都在参加发布会和后面的晚宴，应该没时间关注这些小八卦吧。

结果，下一个热搜迅速出来了，后面还带了个“爆”：#银时 松平栗子是谁#

土方是新晋顶流，但是银时，那可是红了多少年的人物，本来轻轻松松被压下来的热搜，因为银时记者会上的一个问题，现在压根就压不下来了。

土方果不其然被松平老爹臭骂一顿，又被抓着和公司PR团队加班开会。一件小事现在闹得沸沸扬扬，说心里有点火气是不可能的，关键是事情发生后，他居然没接到过一条银时的信息或者电话，什么都没有。

什么都没有。

搞得像是他的错一样。土方愤愤不平地想着。

他正沿着楼梯往酒店楼上走。《真选组血风录》第二季正在拍摄中，他们还要在这个片场待上两个月，也一直住在片场旁边的酒店里。他住五楼，倒不是不愿意乘电梯，只是经常跑去楼梯间抽烟，反而习惯了走楼梯了。

推开了五楼楼梯间的门，却意外看到了那个人，就靠在那里。

白色的西装没系扣子，浅蓝色的衬衫扣子开了三个，嚣张的银色卷发有点凌乱，明明是懒洋洋地靠着，却有一种绝不会被忽视的气场。见他出现，男人微微侧头，猩红色的眸子直直对了上来，目光中说不清道不明的东西太多，好像在弦上的箭，只汇成了两个字：危险。

这种眼神，土方不是没在这个男人身上见过。他下意识地觉得心口一凉想要后退，却又马上为自己的退缩而恼火：什么时候，这个男人能用一个眼神，就让他觉得想要后退了？

“过来。”男人懒洋洋地说，语气是不容拒绝的肯定，猩红色的眼眸在酒店的灯光下有点模糊不清，但是却让土方有种被盯上了的感觉。

可是土方从来都不觉得自己应该是猎物。

他大踏步走了过去，走过了男人身边也没有停下，径直往前走。

男人低低笑了一声，跟了上去。

土方的房间就在前面，他刷卡进门，回身抓着男人的领口把他拖了进来，门关好，他把男人直接按在了门上。

“不解释一下那位松平栗子是谁吗？”明明被按着，明明对方的手就卡在了他的咽喉上，银时依然好整以暇地说。“银桑我可是看到了热搜之后就翘掉了发布会后面的晚宴，开了三个小时车过来找你哦。”

“你他妈的还问我？”土方咬着牙恶狠狠地说，“要不是你——”

他没说完，坂田银时已经扣着他的腰把他拉进，吻上了他的嘴。

说是吻，或许用“咬”更合适。银时的唇覆在他的唇上，牙齿对着他的唇舌撕磨着，像是野兽一口咬在猎物的喉咙上，死也不肯松口，带着全身心地渴求，贪婪地想把猎物的骨血全部饮尽。

银时扣在他腰上的手，银时环绕着他身上的味道，银时和他交缠着的舌尖……有些什么记忆就这样被唤醒，电流一样从两人贴合的皮肤那里迅速溜向心脏，好像全身的血液都融入了高浓度的酒精，就这样瞬间被点燃了。土方只觉得无法呼吸，意识茫然到不知道自己身在哪里。

银时却在这时退开了。猩红色的眸子里带着点似笑非笑的笑意，他轻声道：“这么久没见，还是这么敏感啊，只是我的吻就可以让你硬成这样了，十四？”他的声音低了下来，“这可不够哦，我更想要你听着我的声音就能硬起来，看着我的脸就能射出来，十四。”

土方不知道银时是怎么做到的，“十四”被他念得模糊清晰又色情。但是不可否认，从他嘴里听到自己名字的那刻，他变得更硬了。

他们有两三个星期没见了，银时忙着JOY4重组的事无暇分身，土方每天拍戏到深夜几乎精疲力尽，甚至有几次打着电话就睡着了。对久别的恋人发个情又有什么。一部分的土方这样想着，一部分的土方却又为这样的自己恼火。

他的心仍然因为一个吻战栗着，甚至身体的每一个细胞都战栗不止。他当然知道银时对他的影响有多大，但未曾想到，居然会大到这种地步。

好像仅仅一个吻一句话，都可以将他整个人支配了。

土方不喜欢这种被支配的感觉。

好胜心占了上风。他抬头望着银时仿佛染了血的眸子，上前一步把腿嵌进了对方两腿之间，手两下解开了对方的腰带，然后他就这样跪到了地上，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，仰头望着银时道：“你打算跟我聊会天，还是想我用嘴帮你做点别的？”

说完，他隔着内裤舔上了银时的阴茎。

两人在一起有半年了，土方不是第一次给银时口交，也不是第一次在心里翻来覆去地想着，这个玩意这么大，到底是怎么塞到自己屁股里的。难得的，他有点退缩，然而银时的手落在了他的头上，男人轻轻梳理了两下他的头发，而后简短地说道：“含进去。”

银时的声音已经彻底哑了下来。

这个时候和他唱反调可不是什么好选择。土方想着，伸手扯掉银时的内裤。银时完全勃起的阴茎就直挺挺地在他跟前。他做了一秒钟的心理建设，伸出舌尖顺着阴茎的根部舔到了马眼，轻轻吮吸了一下，又将整个阴茎尽力地含下。

银时在他嘴里硬得要命，他含得再用力也只能含进去一半，就用手轻轻揉搓着阴茎的下半部分，舌尖围绕着龟头的部分画着圈。

银时初时只是轻轻摸着他的头发，半晌忍不住了，扣紧他的后脑往前顶了两下。

土方反射性地吞咽，他呛了一下，只觉得眼睛里都是眼泪。

这个时候哭出来可实在是有些过分了，还不知道要被这个死天然卷嘲笑多久。土方想着，忍不住就抬头瞪了银时一眼。

他正跪在地上，全身衣服穿得整整齐齐，可是嘴里含着一个阴茎，从脸颊、耳下到脖颈之间尽是一片绯红，眼睛红得什么似的，里面的眼泪好像眨眨眼就要落下来。

整个世界上能让他跪下来的，不会有第二个人了。

银时深吸了一口气，眸子变得更暗了。扣在土方后脑上的手抓得更紧了一些，对方仿佛无知无觉，又把他的阴茎往喉咙深处吞。

土方的眼睛里只有自己。

银时再忍不住了，他抓着土方的头发把他拉起来，狠狠地咬上土方的嘴唇，手上掐着他的肩膀，把他推到了床上，扯开了衣服，好像有扣子崩开了他也没去介意。

“十四今天可是有点热情啊。”银时低声说，“是知道自己做错了事，在讨好我吗？”

“讨好你个鬼……啊……”尾音变了调，化成了呻吟声。土方的乳头被银时含在嘴里，吸吮了几下，舌尖又顺着乳头转圈，让土方下意识就想把胸口往银时嘴里送过去。

他本来就硬着，被银时撩拨了几下更是有点难捱，手向着自己的阴茎伸了过去。只是还没等到给自己一点抚慰，手就被银时抓住了。银时在他手背上吻了一下，抓着手就按到了土方的头顶，另一只手扯掉了土方的裤子，就着润滑油，往那个隐秘的地方探去。

土方的后穴太紧了，只是两根手指，都已经进入困难。层层叠叠的媚肉包裹着手指，土方下意识地想要蜷缩，又被银时按到自己怀里。

“乖一点，十四，还是你想让我直接插进去呢，嗯？”银时一边扩张着，一边轻轻地吻着土方的脖子，脸颊，耳后，在他的耳边轻声说道。呼出的热气打在土方耳朵上，银时的牙齿咬着土方的耳垂，又把他的耳朵都含在嘴里，舌尖顺着耳廓的部分一点一点地舔舐着。

那里是土方的敏感点。他感受到了土方在他怀里颤抖了两下。

扩张的手指触碰到了后穴的一处地方，土方死死咬着牙都没能阻止一声呻吟从嘴里发出。

“银……银时，进来。”他的呼吸打在银时的颈间，他说着，手扣上了银时的腰。

“再说一遍，十四，再说一遍给我听。”银时哄骗着说。他的手指继续进攻着让土方呻吟颤抖的那个点，他亲吻着土方的耳朵，眼睛藏在了土方的发间。

他庆幸土方看不到自己现在的样子。

“银时……啊……银时，进来……我想要你，我只想要你。”

他终于这么说了。

银时再忍耐不住了，掰开土方的腿，狠狠操了进去。

扩张得不见得多充分，他的阴茎太大了，土方下意识就想往后退，却被他死死钉在了床上。那里温热，湿润，一层一层的软肉挤压着他，紧得下一秒他就想要直接射进去把土方彻底灌满。他顾不上慢一点等土方适应，也不想再搞什么温柔缱绻的迷惑人的伎俩，就只是放纵着自己的心，用力地抽插着，好像不会累，好像永远不会停下来。

土方呜咽了一声，颤抖了几下，几道精液射了出来，溅到了银时的小腹和自己被折叠起来的腿上。他没碰自己，他就这样被操射了。

银时低头亲了亲土方的眼睛，后者流了满脸的泪。

“十四，我们才刚开始呢。”他轻声说。

折腾到了后半夜，土方只觉得自己脑子里什么都没有，空得像脑子里面的东西都被射出去了。他隐约感受到了银时抱着他去浴室清理了一下，但是他压根不想睁眼。身体好像被哥斯拉踩过了几脚，每个关节都不听使唤。他之前真的差点以为自己要死在床上了。

想起几个小时前居然有胆子解下银时裤子就口上去，土方有理由相信此前的自己被魂穿了。

灯暗了，有手扣在他的腰上，他感受到了熟悉的味道，那让他觉得自己危险又安全。

“混蛋。”他小声嘟囔了一句。

“十四……我不是多好的人，你别怕我。”银时说。土方躺在他怀里，他的手正好从背后将土方锁紧。

土方似乎听到了，又或者没听到，只是低低应了一声。

银时笑了笑，又吻了吻他的头发，心里想着，怕也不要紧，只要……是他的就好了。

只是在猎物完全属于自己之前，猎人可不能逼得太紧呢。

土方睁开眼，在床上躺尸了十分钟，终于积攒够了力气，一脚把银时踢开。

“做什么啊多串。是要对银桑拔吊无情吗。银桑我昨天为了满足你，可是差点要被榨干了哦。”银时明明醒了，却抱着被子不肯睁眼。

“老子他妈的，昨天差点以为我会死在床上了！”土方气不打一处来。

“多串不知道吗，有男朋友的人，可是不能随便跟别人上热搜的哦。”

“你还好意思说！那个你和高杉点了同一个姑娘的热搜是什么鬼啊！”土方吼道。吼完了到底又觉得，自己怎么也该把事情好好说下，手抖着去点了根烟，纠结了半天，最后别别扭扭地说：“喂，天然卷，松平栗子就是松平老爹的女儿啊，我只是把她当妹妹看的。我昨天已经跟她说清楚了。”

“我知道啊。”银时眼也不睁地懒洋洋地说。“总一郎给我分析了哦，松平栗子威胁度只有C级，这最多就是一张R卡哦R卡。”

“你他妈的，你怎么跟总悟那个家伙搞到一起去了？你们两个抖S在一起是要不做人事吗？R卡？这还是集卡游戏吗？”

“安啦安啦。我和总一郎君怎么会是‘搞’到一起去呢。银桑我搞的人就只有你哦。”

“都知道是R卡了，那昨天晚上你是要干什么！？？？”

“情趣啊情趣。多串君敢说你没有享受到哦。”

“切。”土方呼出了一口烟。“喂，昨天你来酒店，没被其他人看到吧？”

银时终于舍得睁眼了，伸出手指挨个开始数：“没有啊。没碰到什么人。就看到了猩猩啊，总一郎啊，红豆包啊，爆炸头啊，破坏神老爹啊……对了我有帮你请假哦，我说你今天肯定没办法去片场了。”

土方手一抖，烟默默地掉了。“这……这……这不就是，真选组的人都知道了……”

“昨天我在酒店等你的时候，登势老太婆也有问我哦，她说，你个王八蛋要是打算公开了要早点告诉我让我准备一下啊白痴！”银时懒洋洋地伸手，揉了揉土方的黑发，“我说，现在就赶紧给我准备起来了啊，死老太婆。”

土方纠结了半天。“喂，天然卷，我会不会被你的粉丝骂死啊？”

银时拽着他的肩膀躺回到床上，亲吻了一下他的耳朵：“呐，看来十四还是有精力做些别的事哦。”

叫天然卷的，果然没有好人。土方想。

不过……sigh，反正他假都请了。


End file.
